


Another Day

by cornertwin1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Voltron Secret Santa 2018, Voltron Secret Santa 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornertwin1/pseuds/cornertwin1
Summary: Shiro and Keith have a nice day offorA fluffy little fic for @lysapadin on tumblr for the Voltron Secret Santa 2018 Event.





	Another Day

Shiro’s body splayed across the couch, hand left to dangle over the arm rest. A soft grey throw clung to his legs, all but thrown off as he tossed in his sleep.

There was a slight bounce toward the other end of the couch and something heavy pressed against his thigh. Shiro groaned, annoyed that his sleep was being disturbed. The perpetrator, however, took it as a sign of encouragement. The weight draped itself fully on his lap and a persistent thumping smacked against the cushions. Shiro finally succumbed and opened his eyes to squint angrily at blurry black and blue fuzzball. The thumping grew faster.

“Kosmo,” Shiro sighed and before he could say anything else, the dog lifted itself over Shiro to give him a loving lick.

“Ah, Kosmo, c’mon stop it,” Shiro shoved at Kosmo with a laugh, not able to stay mad at him. When he finally settled down, Shiro reached for his glasses that he had left on the table behind him…or so he thought.

“Hey, sleepy head.”

Shiro leaned his head back into the arm rest and blinked up at the splotch that was supposed to be Keith. He smiled, the strain in his eyes starting to give him a headache.

“Hey babe,” he greeted back, “I don’t suppose you’ve seen-”

“They were on the floor. Be more careful with them,” Keith cut him off by pressing his glasses into his hand. Shiro slipped them on with mild surprise and beamed up at his husband.

“What would I do without you?” he wondered out loud, lifting his hand to touch Keith’s cheek. Keith leaned into his touch with a smirk. “I dunno. Probably wander the world blind before getting so fed up with bumping into tables that you just wait out the end of the universe."

Shiro laughed. "You know me too well." He pulled Keith in. They kissed slow and deep, unhurried, content to be in each other’s space without the need for anything more. Their relationship had started differently, quick bursts of passion, thinly veiled need until they were able to get their hands on each other. But that was when they were younger and thing between them weren’t quite as clear. Now that they had all the time in the world, there wasn't a rush.

 xXx

Kosmo began to whine a sharp cry, jealous that Shiro was hogging up all of Keith's attention.

Shiro and Keith pulled away from each other with a laugh. Keith took a couple of steps toward Kosmo, who sat up fully on the couch, tail wagging.

"Aw, I'm sorry boy," Keith began to coo toward the dog who ate up all the affection happily.

Shiro watched them with a fond smile before gently nudging Keith with his toe. "What did you have in mind for dinner?"

The day had been a lazy one. Keith had the day off from work and Shiro had decided to finish what little work he had at home, exchanging and finishing up some emails and reports, some phone calls. They both did some necessary, but light, cleaning around the house before going their separate ways, Keith tinkering in the garage while Shiro indulged himself with a nap.

"Not sure," Keith mused as he tried to think of what he was hungry for. He pushed his damp hair, freshly clean from dirt and motor oil, from his face as he thought. It occurred to Shiro that Keith had taken a shower without him but before he could pout, he noticed that Keith had thrown on one of Shiro's old hoodies to wear as he dried. It hung on him a bit loosely and the sight of it brought back Shiro's smile. He listened to Keith prattle off possible dinner choices, eyes half closed, lost in lull of Keith's voice.

"Hey old timer, are you still paying attention?" Shiro's lack of focus earned him a flick on his nose.

"I'll have you know I resent that nickname!" Shiro exclaimed sitting up and pulling Keith toward him on the couch. Keith settled in Shiro's lap, and Shiro tucked his chin into Keith's neck, pulling his back flush with his chest.

Keith chuckled. "Then, what will it be?"

Shiro toyed with the worn hem of Keith's (his) hoodie, thinking it over. None of what Keith had suggested sounded appealing to him in that moment. _Such were the woes of the married_ , he thought mildly.

"Would you hate me if I asked that we just get some snacks from the gas station and have a movie night?"

Keith raised a brow. "Are you serious? The great Takashi 'my-body-is-a-temple' Shirogane is suggesting that we eat junk food for dinner instead of an actual meal? I can't believe my ears."

Shiro made a face and gave Keith a retaliating squeeze. "I never said that my body was a temple, I just like to keep an eye on my health is all," he grumbled into Keith's neck. "I don't feel like cooking and I'm sure all the good places are going to close soon anyway. Besides, eating junk food every now and then won't kill us."

Keith twisted slightly to look Shiro in the face and laughed. "Oh, don't get all cranky on me, I'm just teasing. As for junk food night, you don't have to ask me twice. To the gas station!" Keith pushed to his feet more excited for this idea than he led Shiro to believe.

Kosmo, excited at the movement, sprang from the couch and paced back and forth in front of the door. Shiro let him out in case he needed to do his business. Instead of that, however, Kosmo just sat at the porch and stared at Shiro through the window, obviously annoyed at the miscommunication. He didn't need to relieve himself. He wanted to be included in the adventure to the gas station!

"Oops, sorry bud," Shiro apologized as he let Kosmo back inside who dismissed him with a short snuff and a flick of his bushy tail as he went in search of Keith.

When the pair came back, Kosmo happily leashed and Keith armed with his combat boots, his wallet, and a snug pair of joggers that Shiro opened admired. Keith flicked his bangs from his face and pulled up his hood to cover his still drying hair from the chill of the night air. "Hurry up, Shiro. Let's go."

Shiro rubbed his thumb over Keith’s hand before grabbing his keys and leading them out.

 xXx

The drive to their favorite gas station was a little out of the way, having to pass another that was closer but poorly stocked to get to it, but provided a nice ride for the couple. Not to mention Kosmo. Even with the window barely lowered (he had lost all fully opened window privileges a few weeks before when he tried to jump out of the moving vehicle to chase a squirrel, giving Shiro and Keith respective heart attacks) he shoved as much of his head out that would fit to sniff all the strange scents of the streets.

They pulled into the gas station parking lot without a hitch, closing Kosmo's window marginally smaller to discourage barking or jumping. Kosmo huffed, offended, but was soon distracted by the cars that passed by on the main road. As the engine died down, Keith unclipped his belt and began to climb out of the car before pausing and glancing over at Shiro expectantly.

"Aren't you getting out?"

Shiro turned to Keith, slightly embarrassed. Keith cocked his head, searching for an answer.

"I..uh...I forgot my shoes," Shiro admitted, lifting his leg to show Keith, wriggling his socked foot pathetically. He had driven the whole time practically barefoot.

"Are you kidding me?" Keith asked before seeing his feet and sitting back with a sigh.

"Someone has to stay with Kosmo anyway?" Shiro argued back weakly with a shrug.

Keith narrowed his eyes at his husband before sighing. He leaned across the console and gave Shiro a peck on the cheek. "You're lucky you're cute," he scolded before starting to exit the car. Before he pulled himself out fully, Keith lunged over and plucked Shiro's wallet from the cup holder, closing the door behind him quickly before Shiro could protest or Kosmo could make an escape. He waved it like a victory flag as he walked away.

Shiro watched Keith enter with a smile, keeping part of his gaze on Kosmo in case he decided to act up. The dog had settled onto the back seat with a yawn, the joy of being outside at an unusual time quelled for the time being. Shiro leaned back and gave him a loving scratch that Kosmo rewarded with a sneeze and an abrupt shake, throwing hair all over the upholstery.

Shiro grimaced and was once again grateful that Kosmo's dark fur blended with the fabric. He settled back into his seat ready to wait patiently for Keith to return.

Shiro shot back up. He forgot to tell Keith what he wanted! He grabbed his phone to send a quick text when he caught a glimpse of Keith through the plain glass doors of the convenience store. He had just got in line. Shiro groaned internally. There was no helping it now. Once Keith got in line, there was no getting him out until after he paid.

Shiro slumped back, resigned. it was his own fault for forgetting his shoes.

Keith returned not a minute later bags in hand and they headed back home, Keith softly singing to the radio, his hand intertwined with Shiro's on the gear shift.

 xXx

After a minor incident with Kosmo trying to out bark the neighbor's Pomeranian resolved only when Keith literally scooped up his giant dog to tow him inside, they were able to start their movie night.

As Shiro settled into his corner of the couch right away, Keith deposited the snacks onto the coffee table in front of the couch before heading to the kitchen. It was trash day in the morning, and he had almost forgotten to take out the one they kept next to the fridge. Finding it empty, his voice called into the living room. "Shiro? Did you take out the trash?"

"Yeah," came Shiro's reply through the wall. "Took it out right before my nap. Oh, I also washed the blankets. There should be one in the dryer."

"The fluffy red one?"

"Your favorite."

Keith held in a squeal of delight before retrieving the prized blanket from the dryer warm and smelling faintly of flowers. "I knew I made the right decision marrying you," Keith yelled into the fabric. Shiro only snorted.

He hauled it into the living room and snuggled up next to Shiro, draping some of the blanket across his husband's lap but mostly hogging it for himself. Keith's gaze shifted toward the television watching as movie after movie trailed by, the thumbnails blurring slightly at the edges.

Shiro scrolled through Netflix, a faint crease in brow. Keith frowned. “Shiro? Is everything ok?”

Shiro immediately shook his head, as always, before turning toward Keith to give him a more honest answer. “It’s just something stupid. Here, I can’t decide on what to watch. You pick something and then I’ll get the next one.”

Keith, effectively distracted, grabbed the remote before Shiro could change his mind and pulled up The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy without a second thought.

“Nooo,” Shiro moaned, throwing his head back. “I should have known.”

“No take backs,” Keith cackled, placing the remote far out of Shiro’s reach.

Shiro held his hands up in surrender and swallowed his complaints as **_So Long and Thanks for all the Fish_** poured happily from the speakers. As Keith wholeheartedly joined in, Shiro reached forward for the snacks, handing Keith his treats before looking what fate had in store for him.

Much to his surprised, Shiro began to pull out his favorite snacks one by one, sriracha almonds, two bottles of green tea, a bag of picante Corn Nuts, a couple single servings of beef jerky and a bag of peach rings.

“Babe what’s all this?”

“Well you didn’t tell me what you wanted, so I just got the usual,” Keith replied without taking his eyes off the screen.

Shiro twisted and stared at Keith who started humming the fish song again through a mouthful of strawberry Pop-tart as the movie progressed. Shiro took him in, wrapped in his blanket burrito, crumbs on his chin as he watched the movie with glee. He had remembered Shiro’s treasured goodies.

Watching him, Shiro felt a tug on his heart. This man. This beautiful man that had been with him for so long, who he had grown with, who’s had his back without question once he had gained his trust. Who loved him so wholly and completely. Who married him without a second thought and shared every second of his life with him, good or bad. This man who he loved, crumbs and all.

Keith felt Shiro’s stare and faced him, taking another bite. “Shiro? Are you okay?”

Shiro beamed then leaned over and finally wiped the leftover pastry from Keith’s mouth.

“Yeah, babe. Just love you is all.”

Keith clicked his tongue, but grinned. “You’re such a goofball.” He snuggled closer to Shiro, entwining their legs under the blanket.

That’s how the spent the rest of the evening, cuddled up together watching movies, eating junk food. Another day in their happy life.


End file.
